1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a liquid crystal display device and particularly relates to a liquid crystal display device whose entirety is thinned by a novel folding structure of a wire material toward a back surface of a backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display devices that use a non-self-luminous liquid crystal display panel visualize, with illumination light from external illumination means, an electronic latent image that has been formed on the liquid crystal display panel. In the external illumination means, an illumination device is installed on the back surface or the front surface of the liquid crystal display panel, excluding a structure that utilizes natural light. Particularly in structures where high brightness is required, a structure where the illumination device is disposed on the back surface of the liquid crystal display panel is becoming mainstream. This is called a backlight.
In compact and lightweight liquid crystal display devices such as mobile telephones, further thinning is demanded. In backlights of this type of liquid crystal display device, a side edge backlight that uses a light guide plate and white light-emitting diodes (LEDs) is becoming mainstream. The backlight configured by the light guide plate and the liquid crystal display panel are superposed and fitted into a frame-like member called a mold to form a liquid crystal display module, the white light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted on part of a flexible printed substrate (FPC) that is a wire material for supplying display signals and drive voltages from a host (display signal source), and this mounting site is folded so as to be disposed in an LED housing space disposed in the mold. Examples of publications that disclose this type of related art include Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-92020 (patent document 1).